


The Count's Plaything

by WeaverOfWords (Fantasy_elf)



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Blood and Gore, Bored Alucard (Hellsing), F/M, Hellsing Organization, Hellsing Ultimate OVA, Jealous Alucard (Hellsing), Manga & Anime, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Possessive Sex, Power Play, Tentacle Sex, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_elf/pseuds/WeaverOfWords
Summary: A week or two in Rio de Janeiro for business purposes seemed like a pretty dull idea at the time. Little did I know at the time that it would lead to a series of event that would change my life forever, that I would meet someone who would inevitably become my undoing. It was suppose to be one night. Just one night. Yet he demanded more than just my body. He wanted my blood, my obedience and my loyalty. Even my very soul. There was no going back now. I couldn't escape my fate... he wouldn't let me. --- AlucardXOC fic18+ only, not for the faint hearted.(Takes place during Hellsing Ultimate No.3 during the hotel mission in Rio de Janeiro.)





	The Count's Plaything

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during Hellsing Ultimate 3 during the hotel mission in Rio de Janeiro  
> Sexual scenes, violence and swear words abound! Be warned!

_-o-o-o-_

_Holy shit, he's gorgeous._

That was the first thing that came to mind as I stared in awe at the man towering before me. A sleek pitch black suit clung to his long, willowy frame. His body slender and lithe. A dark coat hung lazily across his wide shoulders. My eyes roamed up the length of him, up and up – _Jesus Christ, he was tall._ The top of my head barely came to the middle of his chest and my neck ached trying to search his face. His incredibly pale features were regal, painfully beautiful. A pointed nose and chin gave him the aura of an aristocrat or someone of nobility. Proud and yet otherworldly. His long hair hung like midnight silk down past his shoulders. It didn't make him appear even the slightest bit feminine. Oh, no. In fact, it made him look lethally masculine, and for some reason my fingers itched to touch the smooth locks. He stood there, looking down at me with a smirk twisted upon his lips, as if amused.

I glanced around the unfamiliar hotel room awkwardly, unable to meet the intensity of his gaze, even through the copper coloured lensed glasses that shielded his eyes. They gleamed as his head tilted slightly, intrigued.

“I... I'm sorry, I must have gotten the rooms mixed up,” I stammered, looking down at the card-key in my hand as though it was the cause of all the troubles and problems in my life.

How was it that I had managed to make such a clumsy mistake? I had merely been walking back to my room after a work meeting – the whole reason for my current two-week vacation here in Rio de Janeiro. I put the error down to a long day of useless debating with power-hungry, arrogant men. But even still, I felt like a complete idiot standing in front of this stranger. Somehow I'd picked the wrong door, yet it had opened when I had swiped the key. This wasn't my room at all. In fact, this one was much more luxurious and elegant compared to mine. The guy must have paid a pretty sum for something of this extravagance.

My black heels shuffled against the lush carpet. I felt puny and pitiful standing before the man's grandeur and overbearing self-confidence. I tugged at the edge of my suit jacket, my pencil skirt feeling like a snake wrapped around my thighs. Tight and uncomfortable.

“I don't know why it let me in...” I uttered quietly, licking my lips nervously. “I'll er... just be going. I'm so very sorry.” I threw the last part over my shoulder as I spun around to make a hasty retreat from the room. I felt like a child who had just been caught prying in a place she shouldn't have been.

“That's quite all right. The intrusion turned out to be a rather pleasant one.”

I stopped, turning slowly back to him, surprised by his voice and eerily calm politeness. His accent was clearly British, like my own, only much smoother and refined. Incredibly deep. _Sinful._ Heat rushed up into my cheeks as I basked in the sound of it. I lowered my head a little so my hair curtained my face, trying to hide my reaction. My focus landed on his white gloved hands, noticing the weird circular symbol upon each of them. How strange. His fingers were slim and long, the knuckles prominent. Beautiful hands. I shivered, imagining what they would feel like gliding across my skin, but was snapped from the daydream when he lightly flexed the digits. As if he had known where my treacherous thoughts had gone to.

“You're not from around here, are you?” I asked quickly, my voice cracking as my throat threatened to close in upon itself. Great Scott, was there no oxygen in this place? I could barely draw air into my lungs.

The stranger's crooked smile grew, filled with cunning. Knowing.

“No, I am not,” he spoke softly with a chuckle, as if enjoying some kind of internal joke.

“England?” I piped up again, still refusing to give him direct eye contact for more than two seconds. For god's sake, what was wrong with me? I was able to topple corporate lawyers and businessmen with a single look when at work. Why now was I struggling to keep my own composure? I must have looked like a complete idiot to the guy, like some kind of fanning female out of a Jane Austen novel.

The dark-haired stranger nodded to my question.

I nodded back.“Me too. I'm here for business purposes, temporarily of course, my stay is almost over. I think I literally live next door to you, just down the hall,” I babbled uselessly.

_Shut up, Charlotte. Shut up and walk away. You're an idiot._

The silence that settled between us was deafening and I could feel the intensity of his stare through those glasses of his like a brand. Burning into me without relent.

“Well,” I squeaked, “it was nice meeting you, I'd best be going. Goodbye.” His eyes stalked me as I made my way to the door and began to walk through it.

“Good evening.” His drawled out words echoed to me, even when I'd stepped into the open hallway. Safe and out of sight.

I crossed the short distance towards my own room, sweeping the key across the scanner almost harshly. I lifted my head in time to see a tall, slender male turn into the corridor and walk past behind me. He wore a white suit and had his brown hair twisted into a braid. For a brief moment, our gazes met and I noticed the eye patch that hung across one of them. He flashed me beaming smile, which I returned with a small one and nod in greeting. Once inside my own room, I slammed the door closed and leaned my back against it, breathing heavily.

_Holy shit, that had been the most single scariest, most exciting experience of my life. Ever._

I laughed at myself. _Jesus Christ, Charlotte, he was just a guy,_ _no_ _need to wet your knickers._ It wasn't as though I was some kind of Virgin Mary. So why had it been so hard to keep my shit together in front of my handsome neighbour? Everything about him, from his strange appearance to his sensually aloof manners, put me on edge. Warning bells sounded in my head even as my heart continued to flutter like a caged bird underneath my ribs.

I ran a hand across my heated face, mortified, before sighing. Only two days left and then I would be home again _._ _Two days._ But for now, it was time to get changed and crash out for the evening.

 

* * *

 

I writhed upon the bed, restless and drenched in sweat. The sheets cling to me like a second skin. God damn this horrible heat. I seriously could not wait to get home. I promised silently that I would never complain about the rain in good old England ever again.

The hotel was quiet. No sounds came from outside my door, the hallway beyond quiet as a cemetery. My attention flew to the wall opposite from where I lay upon the large bed. I could only just make out the elegant floral pattern of the wallpaper in the dim lighting. My thoughts wandered to my frighteningly attractive neighbour and I wondered what he was up to right now? Sleeping? Watching trashy Netflix shows? Maybe making wild passionate love to his wife? If I were right on the last one, then I envied the lucky cow, whoever she was. Just imagining those hands upon my own skin made my flesh tingle, goosebumps raising at the idea.

My cheeks burned and I grabbed a pillow to bury my face in it. _Get out of my head, get out, get out._

Deciding it was time for a quick, cold shower, I jumped from the bed and walked into my posh, but unfortunately temporary, en-suite bathroom. The tiles were cool beneath my bare feet as I slipped my nightgown off, swiftly followed by my panties.

The shower clicked on loudly and I stepped into the cubicle to stand under the jetting water. I gasped, my breath stolen away by its coldness. It took me a moment to adjust, but then I began to wash some of the sweat away with my puff sponge. My hands swiped at my shoulders and then down to my belly. They hovered, edging slowly down to the _V_ between my thighs. My fingertips brushed against the hard nub of my clitoris, finding it aching and swollen. I rarely had time nowadays to touch myself like this. All work and no play made Charlotte a very cranky, horny girl. I pledged to myself that once I was home, I would contact my friend Jennifer and arrange a night out on the town – I needed a one night stand, or two. No strings attached. In the meantime, however... my fingers danced across my clit, circling it teasingly until my breath began to fan out in tiny pants, echoing above the buzzing sound of the shower. Water cascaded over me, trickling down my thighs and breasts, adding to the sensations.

I leaned my forehead against the tiles, arching my hips slightly to gain better access. I teased at my slit, running a digit across it and then skimmed across my swollen sensitive lips. Looking down at my hands, I imagined white gloved ones in their place, slowly stroking me.

_Oh god..._

My climax rose swiftly at the thought, awakening something dangerous and hungry inside of me. I increased my pace, rubbing at my clit faster to ease the ache. I couldn't wait much longer. I wanted completion.

Something breezed across the back of my neck suddenly. A cold blast of air that made the tiny hairs on the back of my nape stand on end. I froze and slowly turned, half-expecting someone to be there. The room was completely empty.

_Obviously_ , I reasoned. No one could get inside without the key and the door was locked.

Uneasy, I grabbed for the towel and wrapped it around my body. With the pleasurable moment lost, I decided to go back into the main room. My wet feet sunk into the carpet with each step and my long dark hair plastered against my shoulders, dripping droplets down my back. I walked to a nearby side table and pulled out some fresh underwear from the drawer. I turned, beginning to drop the towel to change, only to pull it back up with a shriek to see a tall hulking shadow lurking in the corner of the room.

“What the – who are you? What are you doing in here?!” I demanded, my heart hammering. I took a step back, adrenaline flaring, urging me to protect myself. I glanced at the table, eyeing the phone. I then looked towards the door to see that the lock was still securely in place. It hadn't been opened at all.

Impossible. _H_ _ow had he gotten in_ _side_ _?_

“Get out,” I croaked, shaking slightly. “Get out now, or I'm calling for the hotel attendants.” I pressed back against the wall, clutching the towel to me as I reached for the phone that connected me to the hotel services. I barely made contact with its surface before my unwelcome guest decided to speak.

“I wouldn't do that if I were you,” the deep voice from the shadows sizzled across my spine like a flash of heat. I recognised it instantly. Smooth and refined, like silk.

The man stepped forward from the darkness, his massive shape slowly revealed to me. A pair of crimson glasses flashed. Broad shoulders stood proud and strong, filling the space.

It was the guy from earlier. My neighbour. But what was he doing here? And in the middle of the night?

“You...” my own voice trailed off, once again taken aback by how devilishly handsome he was. The shadows clung to him, as though seeking him out like he was one of them. They cast dark places around his pointed, pale features, making him look demonic in the low light.

_Snap out of it, Charlotte. It doesn't matter how good looking he is. This is weird. He shouldn't be in here. Get rid of him. Now._

“I... I think you should leave.”

“Why?”

I lifted a brow at that. “Huh?” Of all the things I had expected him to say, that was not it.

“Because it's inappropriate to--”

“I can feel your need,” he said silkily and my knees began to turn to jelly. “Your arousal is strong, I can smell it even from down the hallway.”

His dark boots made a clear path towards me, closing in. Slowly, but surely. Part of me wanted to compare him to a stalking feline, but that would not have done him justice. The grace of which he moved was effortless and otherworldly. Almost inhuman.

I struggled to find the words, my mouth moving, but no sound coming from it. _Come on, Charlotte, get a grip._ I was both intensely attracted to this guy, but also scared. Terrified even. _Who even was he? And how the hell could he smell if someone was..._

I shook my head, firmly. “What do you want?” I asked, sounding braver than I felt.

The stranger's stopped before me, his head tilting as if considering the question. His dark locks moved with the motion.

“Rapture,” it came out like a purr. “Euphoria.” A gloved hand rose, the strange symbol upon its back glowing pink before my very eyes. His curved fingertips dipped, drifting across my bottom lip. A whisper of a caress. “And you are going to give it to me.”

“I...”

Well, what on earth was I suppose to say to that? I was genuinely gobsmacked. _Was he just incredibly arrogant or just... incredibly arrogant._ I swallowed thickly, shivering under his intense stare. My lips still tingled from his touch.

He moved closer still, towering over my small frame. I felt like a child in comparison to him. His entire presence caged me in, surrounding me completely, as though it were not a person who stood in front of me, but a solid wall of stone.

He leaned towards my bare shoulder. “You're wet,” he rumbled, a hint of amusement in his tone. “Trembling.” He inhaled lightly, scenting my skin with a low sound of approval. “You crave to be touched. I can help fulfil that need for you, and in return, you will feed mine. The choice is all yours.”

_What was I doing?_ I should have been calling for help or giving him some verbal abuse. Yet instead, I was helplessly trapped by him. My nipples ached, pressing against the rough fabric of the towel with each breath that I took. My blood rushed like molten fire through my veins, settling into a heated pool in the pit of my belly.

Logic told me to run, to decline his offer. But temptation and need urged me to take the chance and risk everything for this single night of passion with this devastatingly gorgeous male. If this was a dream, I never wanted to wake up. Ever.

Slowly, I unclenched my fists, allowing the towel to slide down my frame to pool in a heap at my feet. I quivered, completely naked before him. My choice decided.

A noise came from his throat, heavy with victorious satisfaction. Power. He had it all in the palm of his hand. Over me and over my body.

And I was willing to give to him, and more.

The world span suddenly. One moment I was standing upright and then next I was flung upon the bed, bouncing upon its surface with a gasp of surprise. He hadn't even laid a finger on me. Or had he? I couldn't even tell. Yet I had been manoeuvred as if I was nothing more than a rag doll.

_What the..._

“Excellent choice, my dear,” the stranger stood over me, standing between my splayed thighs. My heart thrashed in panic and excitement, unable to look away from him. He slowly lifted his hands, removing each of his gloves in a sensual slow movement that made my mouth go dry. His incredibly long fingers were revealed to me one by one, wriggling as if eager for what was to come. A dark smile crept up across his cruel but sensual lips. “I think I am going to enjoy this, very much so in fact. As will you.”

His arm reached down to me, his bare hand hovering over the naked plain of my belly. He then stills, hesitating. As to why, I don't truly know. It's almost as if he is unsure, as if I am liable to break under his commanding touch. Whatever it was, it soon disappeared, replaced with a menacing resolve that shook my very soul. His hand lowered, gliding softly down past my belly button and then slid with ease towards my pussy.

“Open them.” It came out a command. Refusing to be denied.

Without a word I parted my legs wider, shivering when he rubbed achingly gentle across my swollen labia. My hips jerked, my limbs quivering, trying to remain still. His fingertips danced lazily up and down my slit, hovering near my clitoris, but never truly making contact.

“Please,” I breathed, beginning to writhe upon the sheets. All inhibitions and care left me in a swift second until only stark, raving need remained.

_I wanted him to make me cum._

A deep chuckle rumbled through him. “So needy,” he declared, seeming to take great pleasure in my squirming. “So responsive.” A single fingertip pressed at my entrance, probing, but not breaching it completely. I gave a mewled whine in frustration, clutching at the coverlet within tight fists. “Your whimpering pleas are like music to my ears.”

I didn't even know his name to be able to beg it. He, this stranger who tormented me without relent. Ruthlessly. My head rolled against the bed, unable to bear the sensations. His massive hulking frame blotted out the light, his suit coat gone. When had he taken it off? With wide eyes, I looked up at his face. His red eyes glowed, burning into mine with a brightness that took my breath away.

_Wait..._

_Red eyes?_

I stiffened, my breath seizing in my lungs as I took them in for the first time. They were a molten crimson shade, rippling with a fierce stare upon my face, missing nothing. Fear trickled into me, a warning of danger lurched in my belly. No one had red eyes. _No one._

I barely had time to register what was happening, before a thick, lengthy finger slid its way inside of my pussy. I cried out, the friction creating a delicious burn that sent my senses reeling. I arched, noticing the wicked smile that played upon the stranger's lips as impaled me deeper.

I reached for him, frantic to be closer to him. He kept his distance so that I could only grasp at his wrist, feeling it plunge between my thighs. I moaned, clenching around him, accepting him into my body without complaint. My head flew back in torturous bliss.

“Such a greedy little thing you are.” The bed dipped heavily as he rose above me on one knee. His free hand settled beside my shoulder, bracing himself away from me. His elegant back bowed, his head lowering so that his breath blasted coldly against my bared throat. I waited, expectant for his kiss. However, a set of teeth scraped down the column, incredibly sharp and strangely erotic. “And I am almost thirsty with want.”

“I'm...”

. _..Close._

I couldn't get it out. It was too late for words as an orgasm wrenched its way through my body. I screamed, lost and completely helpless. My pussy spasmed hard around him as he pressed deeper and held himself there, forcing me to ride my climax upon his fingers. His powerful jaw clamped around my throat, pinning me down in dominance. My pulse hammered erratically against his teeth.

My eyes flutter in bliss. I hear him breathe a sigh. It sounded pleased. Triumphant.

It took a while for me to come back down from cloud nine. Satiated and limp, I swallowed thickly, blinking up with glassy eyes at the colossal male leaning over me. No one had ever given me an orgasm like that before, not even myself. My ex's suddenly seemed like awkward, fumbling school boys in comparison.

I gave a startled yelp when rough hands grabbed at my hips suddenly, spinning me over so that I lay across my front. My breath caught at the swift movement, taken aback by the effortless strength the stranger possessed. I opened my mouth to speak but was silenced quickly when he pulled me up onto my hands and knees. From this position, I couldn't see him, but I could feel him. His ominous, large presence settling at my back like a mountain. I was too vulnerable like this. Too open and powerless. Heat surged into me at how animalistic and primal we must have looked. With him mounted up behind me, like I was some kind of bitch in heat. A fist clenched into my long locks and I gasped. He pushed my head down until I buried my face against the bed, my ass lifted, completely at his mercy.

Fear licked down my spine, causing me to tremble. I whimpered, uncertainty growing within me. _Maybe this wasn't a good idea..._

“Enough,” he purred, his cool breath breezing against my nape as he hunched over me from behind. “I do not want your fear, human. Give me your passion.” Something smooth and thick prodded against the entrance of my pussy, seeking entry. “Nothing else.”

_Human?_ I froze. What was he--

The tip of his cock breached my walls, sliding in, stretching me. I cried out at the burn it causes, wriggling to ease the pain. He grips my hips, bracing behind me. Preparing. I clenched my eyes shut, expected him to begin fucking me, hard and fast - he seemed the type who liked it rough.

I reach back blindly trying to grab for him, to push him back. “Wait, stop,” I breathe in alarm, “It's too much. You're too big.” Yet even as I pleaded the words I could feel every tiny movement of him. My muscles clamped around him, sucking him deeper even though my mind panicked at his size.

His mouth found my ear, whispering lowly. “Scream for me.” In one smooth movement he slid into me, all the way until his shaft was fully seated to the hilt. I screamed, stretched to the maximum, unable to do anything except accept him. When he drew himself out again, I could hear the wet sucking noise our joined bodies made, my wetness coating his length all the way to the base. In and out he buried himself, slowly, almost leisurely, as if he had all the time in the world. Still fully clothed behind me, his suit trousers rubbed up against my ass.

Delirious, I whined and pleaded indistinguishable words to him. Trying to push my weight back against him, needing more. Wanting more of him.

“Yes, that's it,” he growled, scraping his teeth against my shoulder blade, nipping the skin gently. “Take what it is that you seek from me. The night is still young... and I am utterly _ravenous._ ”

The next orgasm that ripped through me had me screaming into the blankets. My cries echoed around the room as my pussy contracted around his hard flesh. Another climax followed, and then another. Each one stronger, more mind-shattering than the last. Never once did he falter in his pace. Sure and confident, he took everything from me. Every little moan, whimper, spasm and plea. A firm hand fell upon my back, pressing down, making me arch so he could go deeper still. Demanding more. Every nerve was on fire. My body so sensitive and raw that I did not know how much more I could take from him.

Completely lost, I looked up over my shoulder to him. His wide shape loomed above me, his back hunched like a wild beast in rut. His eyes found mine, blazing brightly like a furnace, narrowing at me beneath a set of sensuously arched brows.

“Please,” I whispered to him, encouraging him. I tried to remember what used to turn my ex's on during sex, of what used to turn them on, hoping it would do the same for him. “I want you to cum inside of me. I want you to--”

“Silence.”

I shivered at his low displeased tone. He pulled away, withdrawing completely. I made a sound of complaint, but it turned into a squeal when he suddenly flipped me over. My back settled back against the bed covers. Arms caged either side of me. Thick muscles tightened in his shoulders as he braced his weight, hovering over me. His powerful hips stretched my thighs wide. His cock slid home with surety, his red eyes staring down at me, watching every response and every expression that I gave. It took me a moment for it to sink in, but when it did I found myself gasping, staring up at his hauntingly beautiful features. This new position was unsettlingly personal. Front to front, it suddenly changed from a quick impersonal, fucking to something else entirely. His long black hair floated forward, tickling against my cheeks, shoulders and nipples. His handsome face lowered, merely inches away from mine.

I dared to glance down and moaned upon seeing his narrow pale hips ploughing steadily against me. His cock, hairless and rigid driving in, disappearing within my body.

It was the hottest thing I'd ever seen.

“Oh god...” I moaned, reaching to grasp at his shoulders for stability, for my sanity. He grabbed my wrists, pinning them down and away from him.

“God cannot save you now, little one,” he chuckled huskily, “you've allowed the devil into your bed, and now he wants everything.” His tongue lashed out, eerily long and almost like a serpent's, dragging against the sensitive tip of my nipple.

“Oh, please,” I begged hoarsely, trying to squirm my arms free even as he continued to slide in and out of me. “Please, let me touch you.”

And there it was. _Hesitation_. His movement faltered for the briefest of seconds. His red eyes sharpened, but then softened momentarily, yet his expression remained as harsh as steel. His grip loosened and in the next heartbeat my hands were free. Tentatively, I let them press against his shoulders, gripping him. The corded muscles beneath his black clothing bunched in response, tightening. Gently, I slid them upward to delve into the smooth, silky locks of his hair, trailing my fingers across his scalp.

His head went back, the sharp line of his throat bobbing. He breathed something in an unfamiliar language that I could not recognise. Entranced, I stared at him, watching the pained bliss that drifted across his face, causing his eyes to flutter closed. For a moment, just a beautiful tiny moment, I could see him. Truly _see_ him. I could see his yearning and need as raw as if it were my own. I felt empowered by it, pleased to know that my touch affected him, just as much as his did me.

Feeling brave and somewhat daring, I took advantage of his moment of weakness and lifted my head up, latching my mouth onto his in a hungry kiss. He stiffened with a growl. His eyes flared open, thunderous and burning like fire. I shot back against the bed. Anxious. My heart racing. He sneered down at me and it was then that I caught a glimpse of his teeth. Jesus Christ, they looked lethal.

Something whispered in my mind. A ridiculous and foolish thought that I tried to bury away. Yet it kept returning, repeating over and over. A gut feeling. A warning.

_He's not human..._

So many emotions flashed across him. Surprise. Fury. Disgust. A hint of vulnerability. And then starkly cruel determination. His eyes became a deadly orange shade, the pupil nothing more than a tiny dot, narrowed with dark intent and hunger. A breath barely left my lungs before he swooped down and stole it from me in a devouring kiss. I wriggled, choking on a shriek, taken by surprise. His entire length lowered down onto me, finally breaking the barrier between our bodies. His weight settled upon me, pinning me down. He offered no mercy. His serpentine tongue sliding into my mouth with vengeance. His sharper teeth clashing against mine. For what seemed like an age, he refused to let me breathe, to let me move or think. I was completely captured by him, relying on him for air and life itself.

His hips took up their pace again. The raw flesh of my pussy awoke, blazing into life. He rammed into me, grinding in deep, riding hard. Taking his pleasure. My arms flew around him, my fingernails digging into the fabric that covered his backside.

He broke away from the kiss with a snarl, practically growling in my face. “Your little body is pleasing. Take care, human,” he warned, nipping at the corner of my mouth as if in reprimand. “For one such as myself, once invited in, cannot be rid of.”

“I don't care,” I gasp, arching into him. “Take it. It's yours.”

I don't know why I said it. Or to what, or to whom. All I knew was that I was on the brink of falling into an abyss of euphoria, completely lost to the world and reality. If he wanted my soul, he could have it.

The stranger gave another growl, a sound more like a wild animal than a man. My legs were lifted and spread wider by powerfully strong hands. I whimpered in bliss as his cock drove so deep that he brushed against the neck of my womb. His shaft throbbed, growing thicker within me, stretching me further.

_He's close. He's going to cum._

The fact alone was enough to send me hurtling over the precipice and a white-hot orgasm flashed through me again. I wailed into the room, my hips jerking as my sore pussy clenched at him. He gave a snarl, hissing in warning before he began to spasm inside of me. His cool semen filled my channel, leaking out to seep down the curve of my ass. For a moment I feared it would never end. Yet at the same time, I hoped it never did. My walls kept contracted around him, milking him.

Shaking, sweaty and half-dead to the world, I slumped back against the covers, feeling thoroughly used. Satiated.

Through the din ringing in my ears, I heard his voice speak to me, whispering against my ear. Cunning and sly, like he knew something I did not.

“Until next time, little human.”

I caught a flash of the strangers red eyes staring down at me, and then all of a sudden emptiness settled upon me. I blinked, lifting my head weakly to find the room empty. He was gone. Vanished, as if into thin air. I struggled to move, my limbs too weak to even sit up. Naked and sore, I curled up on the bed. Unable to do little else, I allowed darkness to descend and sleep to overtake me.

 

* * *

 

A pounding knocking at the door woke me. I blinked my eyes open, instantly noticing the moonlight beneath the large arching windows. It wasn't morning yet, it was still night time. Strange blue lights flashed, casting an eerie glow against the window frames. Sirens echoed, the sound shaking me awake instantly. The knocking sounded again and I groggily moved towards the door, intending to open it. I had barely grasped the handle when I glanced down and it dawned on me.

I had no clothes on. I was completely naked.

_What the hell._

My body felt incredibly sore, bruised even. An ache throbbed between my thighs and I froze, slowly turning back towards the bed. My blood turned to ice to seeing the state of the room, my eyes widening in disbelief. A towel lay crumbled against the floor, staining the carpet with a darkened wet patch underneath. My clothes lay scattered beside it. The bed itself looked like a bomb had hit it. The sheets were all scrunched up and messy, some sections even ripped and torn to mere shreds. Memories of the night before slammed into me like a wrecking ball. A blush rose up into my face in horror.

_Oh god, I'd had crazy wanton sex with the gorgeous guy next door._ My aching limbs trembled, recalling every single touch and caress like it was forever ingrained in my memory for all time. Haunting me.

“Miss Walker, are you in there?” a young male voice called from beyond the door. I quickly snapped to attention, dashing towards my nightdress.

“Er.. Yes! One second, please!” I shouted, pulling the gown over my head.

I opened the door to see the same hotel attendant who had welcomed me on my first arrival at the desk. The young lad was lanky, almost awkward in his mannerism. A pair of spectacles sat upon his small nose. Freckles dusted his youthful cheeks, matching the same fiery red of his short hair. His pressed uniform looked incredibly smart. Overall, he seemed like a nice enough person.

I smiled at him, taking a deep breath before speaking to him. “Hello, everything ok?”

The lad shuffled, his white gloves wringing together with nerves. “I'm so sorry, Miss Walker, to disturb you. But I need you to leave your room and make your way down to the emergency access point.”

I frowned at him. “What? Why? Is there a fire?”

I poked my head out of the doorway but could hear no alarms going off. It was then that I recalled the sirens outside. As if on cue, a heavy humming sound rose in crescendo outside my window and I turned my head in time to the dazzling light of a helicopter skim past my room.

What was going on? A strange feeling nudge at the back of my mind, urging me to take heed. Something was terribly amiss here.

“I'm sorry, but I cannot divulge any information at this time,” the attendant uttered, his green eyes pleading. “Please, make your way out of the building. This is for your own safety. There will be other staff members outside, waiting for you. You must hurry.”

“All right,” I uttered, “Give me a minute as I need to get changed and grab my--”

“No, you mustn’t,” the young man urged as he began to turn to walk away from my door. His scared eyes kept glancing down the hallway, as if expecting some kind of danger. “There is no time. You must leave immediately.”

And then he was gone. Just like that, I was left by myself, standing in the doorway like a statue, in nothing but my nightgown. I snorted a laugh at the situation, but it died quickly when I heard a loud bang in the distance, followed by many others. The sounds resonated, causing the very walls around me to tremble.

Gunshots.

_Oh shit._ A chill rippled down my spine. That wasn't good. Not good at all.

Taking the attendant's advice, I rushed out of the door and quickly strode my way down the corridor.

_Fuck this, I'm getting out of here. And then I'm going home._

_Now, where was the elevator?_


End file.
